In the Shadows
by Treskttn
Summary: Raven has alot going on in her life, a new crush,new emotions, oh yea, and an insane psycho villain who's stalking her... everythings, normal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n hey guys finals next week XP and i would like to thank all of u whom review and this story is dedicated to Chico Magnifico who is graduating friday! (geezer XP) haha he's also my soulmate AND the love of my life 3 CONGRATS GRAD! anyways yea... now on with the show... err...story thing... JUST READ ALREADY! (and review!)**

Disclaimer- I don't own the teen titans

* * *

After her usual cup of tea to calm her nerves and emotions before bed, Raven walks back to her room through the silent empty halls. Normally, her meditation wouldn't keep her up this late, but Slade had worked them hard and she gets much too aggravated after all of his tricks. She can't control her emotions when all she wants to do is rip the masked head off of an annoying criminal. _Can't he see he'll never win?_ she asked herself.

The minute she walked into her room, emotions surrounding the room hit her like a wrecking-ball. She could sense someone in there. She sensed an evil, a respect, and now nervousness from both the intruder and her. The emotions suffocated her mind with worry and timid.

"Who's here?" She asked. She knew the aura of the titans much too well, and this wasn't them. But she was afraid that she knew exactly who it was. "Show yourself."

Much to her fright, Slade stepped out of the shadows, "Good to see you, Raven." The cold voice sent a shudder up her spine.

"What do you want? NO ONE is allowed in MY ROOM, especially not _you_, Slade," she spat.

"Well, actually. I have a proposition for you. You see, I have recently discovered that you are much stronger than the 'Boy Wonder'. Not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. So, I have decided to go in pursuit of you instead."

"I will never help you," she stated.

"Oh, but you will, not now though. Sleep well, Raven. Because I will be testing you tomorrow. I say we play a game."

"A game, Slade you should no me better, I don't 'play'."

"You will. My wits against yours. I bet you can tell who is going to win…"

"So sure of yourself?"

"Actually, I believe I am evenly matched. Though, since I'm not as nice as you, I won't be playing by the rules," He stepped closer, "Though, you're not that 'nice' either, are you?" he grabbed her chin and held her to look at him. She snapped away.

"Get out," she commanded through clenched teeth, "you're not welcome here."

"As you wish," he answered with a cold laugh as he slid gracefully out the window.

* * *

Raven shook as she rethought what just happened. She awkwardly climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her shaky body. She flicked off the light by her bed and stared into the darkness. _No wonder Robin gets so scared and obsessive._ She listened to the rain, tatter like a drum across her window. She watched as the shadows danced across her ceiling, beginning to get really scared. She cowered behind her comforter. Then there was a tap on her window. She began to shiver in fright as she watched the dark abyss of her curious window. Then, a flash of lightning struck, filling her room with a sudden glow. Only to reveal a quick image of Slade at her window. She jumped out of bed, being sure to grab her pillow, and scampered out of the room. She scurried down the hall. _Cyborg needs to 'recharge', Star would want a slumber party, and Robin is too obsessive. I can't tell anyone about this, this is my issue, no one else should be involved. _She convinced herself as she ran to the changeling's room. _Azar help me. She prayed, entering the green boy's room. She walked in slowly, surprised to see that the rumors were true. She muffled a shout and a curse with her pillow when she stepped on a toy truck. The room was scattered with toys, clothes, food, and some objects that were just unidentifiable. She closed and locked the door behind her. Her heart still racing, began to slow when the light mood of tranquility flowed into her when she saw the peaceful boy sleeping on his bed. She walked over to him. He stretched, ground his teeth together, and rolled over with a contented sigh. She began to crawl onto the top bunk, only to see that it's state matched the rest of the room. It was coated in clothes, food, trash. She sighed as she set her pillow down deciding what to do._

"_You can't hide, Raven. You will join me…" the cold voice echoed down the hall. Her heart rate began to accelerate once more as she nervously crawled into bed with the young hero._

"_Raven…" The villain's voice echoed closer this time, She hugged herself to Beastboy, and as a reflex, he held her close to him. Feeling his warmth, she let his calm mood swell in her and she drifted off to sleep._

_

* * *

_

_**Is it terrible? please review ! flames are excepted :D**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

The Green changeling awoke from one of his most calmest of slumbers. He stretched and let out a long contented yawn. Then, he felt a pair of fragile arms lock tightly around him. He looked down to see two pale limbs embracing him, and an even more pale girl holding him closely with her head resting on his chest. He gawked as realization hit him, Raven was sleeping in _his_ bed, with _him,_ _on_ him. He shook her gently afraid to scare her, as he began to think of his explanation. _I woke up and you were under me!_ he planned in his head. _Yea, that's believable, it should be, it's what happened!_

"Rae?" he shook her.

"Mhmmmm," she answered dazed and still in a trance.

"Uhmmm… Why are you on me?"

"Why are you under me?" she retorted. "Get out of my room," she yawned loosening her grip.

"You're in my room…"

Her eyes opened slowly and blinked a little to get used to the light. She yawned once more as she rubbed her eyes. She began to sit up, "What are you-" but was interrupted when she hit her head on the top bunk. "Ow! What the Hell is going on?" she questioned rubbing her head angrily.

"That's what I want to know!"

Then memory swarmed through her mind from last night, the intruder, the fear, the villain, and the changeling. She blushed and slid off of the bed.

"Sorry," she apologized, turning to walk away. But a strong hand stopped her from going.

"Raven," he spoke in a gentle voice, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just, had a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me," he replied with a small smile encouraging her to go on.

"I'm fine. It's nothing that meditating can't help," she smiled back to show she was fine. "Now, I want some waffles…" she changed the subject, hoping he'd get over it, but that was all she needed to say. His smile grew into his usual grin as he gripped her arm tighter and he rushed to the kitchen.

* * *

"And tofu! And pancakes! And cereal!" Beastboy buzzed around the kitchen excited to finally have the chance to feed the dark empath. She just sat and smiled when inside she wanted to scream.

_A game? What kind of game? How am I safe if he can get past security? I'v gotta worn Cyborg! Ugh, A test? I can't pull the others into this, they already have enough problems…_

Cyborg walked into the room completely oblivious to his surroundings, "Hey yall! You ready for some-" His jaw dropped, "Listen, Grass stain, if I haven't told you once, I've told you a million times, NO TOFU IN _MY _KITCHEN!"

The changeling didn't stop, "Raven wants some," he stated.

She rolled her eyes. "Rae, you want tofu?" Cy gaped.

She shrugged, "I- I guess, I mean I told him he could make me breakfast…""She wants tofu," Beastboy stated.

"WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO?" Cyborg yelled falling to his knees.

Robin walked in and looked down at his robotic friend, "Uhm, so I'm guessing BB is making tofu…"

"for Raven!" Cyborg added.

"Really? That's… new." he answered cocking an eyebrow.

Cyborg just continued to sob on the ground.

"Guys sit down, I'm making breakfast," BB commanded.

"Who can say 'no' to that?" Robin answered sitting across from Raven. He gave her a charming smile and she responded with a small smile. His smile grew even larger and his eyesgrew larger under his mask as sudden witness to this change of character.

"Well you seem happy this morning," he said.

"Yea, well, I slept well."

"Riiight…"

"Cyborg, how well is the tower secured?"

He tensed a bit paranoid at her sudden curiosity as he watched over Beastboy's shoulder. "Pretty well, no one can get in except for us. Why?"

"Well, maybe you should check that. I thought I heard some noises last night, that's all."

"Riiight…"

"Alright, Dudes and Dudettes, breakfast is served, French toast, tofu eggs and facon, pancakes, waffles, and herbal tea!" BB announced setting the plates onto the table. He put two of each on Raven's plate. She smiled in thanks and began to pick at each thing one at a time.

"Thanks, BB!" Cy and Robin gratified in unison digging in.

"Friends, I see we are having the 'fast of break' yes?" Starfire said cheerily sitting on the other side of Robin. Beastboy took the seat next to Raven.

"Try the tofu!"

She quickly went back to her old character, "No."

His smile fell as he noticed the change, "But… but.."

She took a deep breath then took a small bite of the 'facon'.

"Well….?"

She bit her bottom lip and didn't say anything. His hope faded and his smile dropped once more. She picked up the facon and ate the rest of it. His grin grew from ear to ear with his teeth bared," You like it?"

She nodded, "It's ok."

"Woot woot!" He jumped up and started to do his victory dance, "I'm gonna make us some FLT's later!"

"Dear, Azar… Thanks for breakfast, but I need to meditate," she said getting up to go.

"No problem, Rae…" he said sitting back down and watching her rush off.

* * *

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she chanted trying to get the image of Slade out of her head. Of course that infernal alarm pulled her out of her meditative trance. She teleported to the living room.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin declared.

'_No shit, Boy Wonder, noooo it just rings like that for no reason' _Raven rolled her eyes.

"Slade…" he clarified. Her eyes widened. Not having to say anymore, she rushed off to the coordinates shown on the screen.

* * *

She walked cautiously into the dark warehouse. '_A warehouse,that's original…_'

"Oh good, you came," she heard the cold voice of the heartless criminal bounce off of the walls.

"Where are you?"

He laughed, "If I tell you it wouldn't be that much of a game, now would it?"

"What do you want?"

"Today is the first day I'm going to start your test. Today's test is physical combat, if you can't see, you cannot use your powers. You of all people should know that that would not be fair."

She sighed inwardly, she wouldn't let Slade see her exasperation. Then she heard the footsteps of her unseen opponent. The loud, thundering, quick-paced footsteps that grew closer and closer. Then she sensed the unwanted criminal from behind her, he sent a chill up her spine. He kicked her, sending her crashing forward. She quickly got up and ran, her arms outstretched in front of her, seeking a wall, a door, an escape. When she reached the cold concrete wall she turned and quieted her breathing, not wanting to be found. But she sensed him coming toward her. She punched the air and kicked and scraped, but it was to no avail, there was no one. When finally her hook came in contact with a being. She heard an "oomph!" and a thud.

Quickly she kicked the man on the floor, trying to stomp the breath out of him. She straddled him on the floor, throwing hooks and jabs. Then a light showed the man she was beating.

"Robin?" she said shocked.

He coughed a bit then shoved her to the side. "What are you doing?"

She smiled sheepishly before saying, "I thought you were Slade…"

That brought Robin back to his obsession, "Where is he?" he shook her furiously.

"He _was_ fighting me, but you scared him away."

"Titans! Fan out! Find Slade!" He ordered handing out flashlights.

"Yes, Sir," Raven said mock obedience.

* * *

She walked down the eerie corridor. _F my life! Who's stupid idea was it to 'split up'? Well, it was stupid! Ugh this is creepy, though everyone else should be fine. I'm the only one with an insane psycho freak after me. Being alone- yea _that's_ safer._

She continues to walk the empty corridor but then is hit by an eerie feeling that someone is following her, then she felt someone grab her waist from behind, she quickly turned and struck them with her flashlight.

"OW! Raaaaaaaeeeeeeee!" That all too familiar voice wined, "DAAMN!"

"Sorry!" She cried then remembered what happened, "Whoa hold on, wait a minute, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING CREEPING UP ON MY LIKE THAT?" She hit him with the flashlight again.

"Raven!" Beast boy cried in pain, rubbing his head, "geez, it was only a joke!"

"Not funny!" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Ok, ok. Why are you so paranoid? And why were you fighting Slade alone? And why were you in my room this morning? Hmm? Hmmm?" he questioned with an accusatory finger.

"Ok so I wasn't going to tell you this this soon but…" She started, "Slade came into my room and was all 'rawr, let's play a game, rawr" and I was all 'no' and he was all 'Robin's a wimp' and I was like ' I won't help you!' and he was all 'oh but you will' that's when he did this creepy laugh, then he was in my room all night and so I went in your room because I got scared and then I got here and he was all 'the test starts now' and I was like 'Omg darkness I can't see' and he was like 'Meh! I'm gonna kick you!' so he did then I accidentally beat the crap out of Robin which I do not regret because it was fun. The end," She said all in one breath and a smile at the end.

"Ok, ok so I get cha here but uhm, rewind… you were scared…" he said with a teasing smile.

"SO NOT THE POINT!"

"You are correct, the point it you came to _me_ for help."

"Yes… I think we established that…"

"Admit it Raven: You like me. Like _like_ like me."

"No."

"Yeeessss you dooo," he mocked.

"No."

"Even if you did you wouldn't tell me."

"Maybe so."

"SO YOU DO LIKE ME!"

"Maaybe, maybe not…."

"You do."

"Well…"

"You do."

"Okay 'genius', what about you? Do _you _like like _me?"_

He stopped short making her bump into him. _"_Of course I do Rae," he stated with a charming smile, "I always have."

"Sorry to ruin this moment, titans, but the test must go on," Slade interrupted drop-kicking Beastboy.

"Slade…" Raven hissed.

_

* * *

_**To my **F**Avorite cliffier!: HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW?**

**anywho- review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**lol so yea this is still Chico's graduation gift! lol did u hear we're married now? XD wow, alot happens when ur not updating! Anyways, yes, I FINALLY updated, hehe its gonna be longer for me to update now T.T summer reading list, im starting vacation thursday ! :( which is quite upsetting, but I'll still be able to chat :D so read on. REVIEW**_

* * *

"_Slade," Raven hissed._

"Well, well, well. Maybe you're not as smart as I though you were. Letting your feelings get the better of you, letting your guard down. Well, the fairest thing I could do at a time like this is- oh, well, you know. Let's skip that and get to what I'll _actually _do." With that, and a cold, merciless, voice, he swiftly landed a spin kick to her jaw. She landed on the ground, sprawled out. Now she knew how Robin felt. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to just lay there, but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She jumped to her feet.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She sent half of the cement wall heading his way. He jumped onto it and ran across, making his way to her. Beast Boy took this time to regain his posture. He transformed into a rhinoceros and rammed Slade from behind, then quickly turned back to himself. Without turning back to see what happened to Slade, he grabbed Raven's hand and whisked her through the hall in the wall and into a room, filled with pipes. He didn't stop though, and it sort of aggravated her that they didn't stay to fight. But Beast Boy navigated her through the pipes, jumping over them, ducking under them, he just dragged her with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, reluctant be leaving the fight. She turned for a quick second, to see Slade no where in sight. But they kept moving.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," he responded, running, running, trying to get away. He remembered how Terra had gone off alone, how she tried to fight, and even though he didn't feel the same about Terra and Raven and even if he knew they were completely different, he wouldn't risk it.

"And what's your plan?" Raven questioned, she was semi-scared. Her surroundings were passing by so fast, she didn't know where Slade was, she wasn't sure if he was following her, and she didn't know how all of this would turn out. The only reassurance she had, was a green hand holding hers, pulling her to, what she hoped to be, safety.

"My plan is to keep running, until I get a plan," he admitted honestly. He hoped that at one point they'd run into another titan.

"Great plan," she rolled her eyes.

"Raven!" he ran toward the wall hoping she'd get the message. She did. And when they got there she phased them through. When they got to the other side, Beast Boy crashed into Cyborg, landing on top of him and bringing Raven down onto him too.

"Agh! What are you- get off of me!" Cyborg through the two off of him, then stood up and brushed himself off. "What is up with you two? What happened?" He asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Slade," Raven told him disdainfully.

"SLADE?" Robin's voice echoed through the corridor. Then, as if magic, he appeared running down the hall toward them, "WHERE?"

"Dear Azar," Raven remarked, "Cut out your obsession for like five seconds, Boy Blunder."

Robin made it to them and was breathing heavily, heaving in and out with anger.

"Where is he? What happened?" Robin demanded, looking around frantically paranoid.

"_Robin, Robin, Robin_," the taunting voice tsked, "_It should be of no importance to _you. _It's not _you_ I want."_

Robin looked slightly disappointed for a minute. She understood, she noticed not too long ago, that Robin seemed to look forward to these fights he had with Slade. Robin just loved to hate him.

"What are you talking about, Slade? What are you up to?"

"Well the answer is simple: I don't want you. I want the girl. So if you wouldn't mind-"

Suddenly, the floor opened underneath Robin, hiding him in darkness as he fell. The wall beside Cyborg collapsed, pulled him in, then quickly went back up. Raven looked to Beast Boy, counting her blessing that he wasn't taken as well, and she grabbed his hand. She wasn't going to be alone, and like Beast Boy had said that one day, "_You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." _She wasn't going to take the chance.

"Run!" she commanded, running toward the never-ending hall.

"What are we looking for?" he asked, "An escape? It won't help."

"No, we're looking for Slade."

"_Now, Raven. You know that's not fair…" _They stopped, and listened to the villain, the one that stayed hidden. "_I'm out numbered. You're cheating."_

"Doesn't matter! Don't be a coward, Slade. Where are my friends? Show yourself!"

So he did. He dropped down from the ceiling. His mask shining, teasing her. She began to breath heavier.

"_Don't get yourself worked up, my girl. Save it for the fight,_" he said. His voice, that voice, the voice that taunted her, the one she heard only when the night was at it's darkness, in her nightmares and in the back of her mind, mocking her.

She let go of Beast Boy. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin- agh!" Slade quickly grabbed her tossed her to the side. Making sure to kick her while she was down. Then he looked over at Beast Boy. He decided to get this one out of the picture for now. He threw a few quick punches to BB's stomach, and a kick to the ribs, but Beast Boy caught his foot, and shoved him over. Raven got up, and straddled the villain. She landed a series of hooks and jabs to his face, until the mask cracked in half and fell off. But, to her dismay, it showed a screen, where appeared another masked figure.

"_Bravo, Raven, Bravo," _Slade applauded. "_Until next time," _the screen abruptly changed to a black background, showing white numbers, beginning a countdown. 15, 14, 13...

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her off of the bot. And, even if they were getting tired of it, he began to run.

"Beast Boy!" She stopped him.

"Come on, Rae! We gotta-" But, before he could continue, Raven teleported them to the front of the building.

"Oh," was all he could say.

Then, like clock work, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg were seen evacuating the building just as it burst into flames.

"Friends, Slade did not make an appearance, no? I have not heard from him," Star fire flew over to us.

"Yea, where were you, Star?" Cyborg asked, wiping some debris from his shoulder.

"That was strange, huh Rob?" Beast Boy began.

Robin walked by Raven, more like walked through her. He walked straight into her and stared straight ahead.

"What crawled into his tights?" Beast Boy complained.


End file.
